Pavement marking tapes are typically used to delineate traffic lane boundaries on a roadway. Pavement marking tapes may extend continuously, such as, for example, along the outermost boundaries of the driving lanes, or intermittently, such as, for example, between lanes. One exemplary use for pavement marking tapes is in construction work zones, where pavement marking tapes help guide motorists through new traffic patterns without incident. In such instances, these pavement marking tapes are typically removed from the roadway after the construction is complete. To permit removal of the pavement marking tape from the roadway surface in a single piece, the pavement marking tape preferably has sufficient structural integrity to prevent tearing. In instances where the pavement marking tape is intended to remain in place indefinitely, it is necessary to provide structural integrity sufficient to withstand the abuse that weather and vehicles driving over the pavement marking tape impose. One major failure mode of patterned pavement markings is flattening. For wet reflective patterned pavement markings, flattening of the raised pattern can greatly decrease performance.